finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker (job)
.]] The '''Berserker' is a recurring job in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. In all of its appearances, they wear animal furs, and tend to be more revealing on the female characters. Berserkers take their name from the Berserk status, which they very often actively or passively fall into. However, their statistics, particularly their physical ones, are usually much higher than those of other jobs. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V When the Water Crystal shatters, one of its shards grants the Berserker job to the party. The player has no control over the character when the class is used, but have very high Attack power which couples with the ability to equip axes. If a Berserker is equipped with the Chicken Knife, the disastrous Berserker Chicken Knife Glitch can take place. Final Fantasy VI Umaro is the only character in the series who is a true Berserker, being uncontrollable in battle and changing his actions only if certain Relics are equipped. Gau may also be considered to be a Berserker, but concentrates on enemy abilities rather than purely using physical attacks. Final Fantasy X-2 The Berserker dressphere is obtained during Chapter 3 at Lake Macalania. While not naturally in Berserk status, the spell is usable by the class, as well as various status-inflicting and buffing abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Berserker is a job available to the seeq. It focuses on dealing massive damage and smashing the opponent's armor, allowing for even more damage to be dealt. Despite the job's name its only Berserk-inducing ability is Critical: Berserk. Final Fantasy Tactics S Crystal Defenders Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Berserker appears as a job card in the Labyrinth mode. As long as it is in the hand, it increases the lead party member's EX Gauge by a small amount after each battle. The effect stacks with multiple Berserker cards. The Berserker is also an advanced job that can be selected for a character in the player's party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. It is unlocked by combining the powers of the Monk and the Dark Knight, and doubles the character's initial Bravery. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks The Berserker appears as a character card. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Berserker is a character available to the party, he uses the Rage ability during battle. He unlocks at level 45. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Berserker is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing "Airship, Part 3" on Classic difficulty in track of the Core Dungeons. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Berserker appears with two Earth- and one Fire-elemental cards. FF TCG Lenna.jpg|Trading card of Lenna as a Berserker. GalufBerserker TCG.png|Trading card of Galuf as a Berserker. Berserker Seeq TCG.png|Trading card of a Seeq as a Berserker. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Mana'' series While the Berserker job class is not specifically referenced, enemies and races such as Werewolves and Beastmen are depicted as focused on the martial arts and fist fighting, an imagery evocative and similar to the attire of Final Fantasy's Berserker classes. In Trials of Mana, the Berserker job class is the Dark job class path of Kevin and is the major representative class of the Beastmen Kingdom of the eternal night lands of Diorre. The class focuses greater on increasing fundamental stats; especially strength and equipment, and bestows Kevin the Level 2 Techs of the Water Moon Slice, a fierce fist combo followed into a water themed flip kick, and the Bastard Slam, a close ranged Tech that has Kevin grab a nearby enemy and jumps into the air to thrash the foe onto the ground. As an intermediate class, the Berserker can progress into Dark-Light path of the Dervish, the martial arts job class path with the highest stat growth and specializes in non stop brutalizing of opposition, or the Darkmost path of the Death Hand, which focuses on legitimately exploiting gameplay features such as Kevin's werewolf form, utilizing his ultimate equipment, the critical hit boosting spell Energy Ball, and its more effective Techs of the Seiryuu Death Fist and Dead Crush to unrelentingly annihilate enemies immediately. As according to in-world lore: Puzzle & Dragons The Berserker appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Berserker.png|Berserker. PAD Berserker2.png|Berserker's evolution. PAD Berserker3.png|Berserker's ultimate evolution. ''Knights of the Crystals The Berserker appeared on an gold card. KotC Berserker Male.png|Berserker (male). KotC Berserker Female.png|Berserker (female). Gallery V Bers.PNG|Main cast of ''Final Fantasy V as Berserkers. Berserker V.PNG| Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Berserker. FarisBerserkerSD.png|Faris from Final Fantasy V as a Berserker. Ffx2-berserker.jpg|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 in the Berserker dressphere. SeeqBerserker.jpg|Seeq Berserker in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTS Berserker Portrait.png|Seeq Berserker portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Berserker Icon.png|Seeq Berserker icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Berserker Sprite.png|Seeq Berserker sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. PFF Berserker M.png|Male Berserker in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Berserker F.png|Female Berserker in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Berserker Male.png|Male Berserker in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Berserker Female.png|Female Berserker in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FF5A Berserker N F Artniks.png|Lenna as a Rank N Berserker card in Final Fantasy Artniks. Berserker ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. MFF Berseker.png|Job card in ''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology es:Bárbaro (Trabajo) it:Berserker (classe) Category:Berserkers Category:Recurring jobs